The profiler
by theimortalone
Summary: A profiler tries to delve into the mind of a serial killer. Warning this story is violent and sometimes disturbing.


Outer Limits: The profiler  
  
Chapter 4 was written by fellow fanfiction.net author gman.  
  
An apartment is swarming with police officers and a few detectives. The officers are searching everywhere and taking fingerprints.  
  
"This is bizarre. No forced entry. No fingerprints other than her own so far. She couldn't have done this to herself." The detective says shaking his head.  
  
The evidence-gathering officer comes up to the detective.  
  
"I couldn't find anything that would make it seem like someone else was here recently." The officer says.  
  
"Keep looking. There has got to be something around here. Go ask some people if they saw a strange man in the building." The detective says frowning.  
  
The officer exits the room.  
  
"What could of done this to her?" The detective asks.  
  
He looks down and on the floor of the apartment lies a woman all bloodied up and missing all of her limbs. Hey eyes are still open and have a look of pure terror on them.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
FOR CENTURIES WE HAVE TRIED TO UNCOVER AND UNDERSTAND THE SECRETS OF THE MIND. HOW IT WORKS AND WHY IT BREAKS DOWN. PERHAPS SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT NON-UNDERSTOOD.  
  
Two men with uniforms are escorting a woman on. She has glasses on and her blond hair is tied back into a ponytail. She is wearing a tight formal dress. As she passes by cell after cell, stranger and stranger people greet her.  
  
"I'm not crazy. I am telling you. Everybody is after me to make me crazy." A man screams.  
  
"Hey baby. Why don't you come in here and give me a conjugal visit. I will make you feel pain like you have never felt before." Another man says seductively.  
  
Another cell holds a man that is simply rocking back and forth and that screams every so often. The two men open a door and motion for the woman to enter. A man sitting behind the desk gets up and smiles when he sees her.  
  
"Why hello Ms. Bellum. I have been waiting for you to come." The man says.  
  
She sits down and doesn't smile or change expression.  
  
"Uh yes. I heard that you were pretty formal." The man says.  
  
"I have come here for one reason and only one reason. I would like to get to that reason." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"Ah yes. The one that nobody has been able to touch." The man says.  
  
"But I can. I have profiled some of the sickest minds out there." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"Ah yes. I heard of your dealings with Charles Manson." The man says.  
  
"He was nothing. Once I figured out the reason for why he did all those terrible things, it was easy." Ms. Bellum boasts.  
  
"What were those reasons?" The man asks.  
  
"I'm surprised at you. Haven't you heard of patient doctor confidentiality? His reasons were far less complicated than you'd think." The woman responds.  
  
The man coughs.  
  
"Uh I would like to see the prisoner now." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"Right this way Ms." A guard says.  
  
She is walked to another part of the place and into a room with a glass separating two sections. She sits down and waits. Finally the door opens up and a guard brings in a man. The man is wearing the same outfit as the other prisoners. He is very unkempt and needs a good shave as well as a haircut. He looks at the woman expressionless and sits down.  
  
"So who the hell are you?" The man asks.  
  
"I am here to figure you out." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"Oh so they have sent another one after me huh? Did they tell you what I did to the others?" The man asks.  
  
"No." Ms. Bellum says, mad that they didn't tell her everything.  
  
"I drove them mad. In fact one of them is now an inmate at the local asylum." The man says laughing.  
  
Ms. Bellum doesn't say anything.  
  
"Am I scaring you?" The man asks.  
  
"No of course not. I have faced the worst serial killers ever. Including Charles Manson." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"Oh good ol' Charlie. He was always my role model." The man says.  
  
"I can bet." Ms. Bellum says under her breath.  
  
Ms. Bellum takes out a folder and opens up a file with the name Matt Masterson on it.  
  
"Now Matt. According to this file you have committed a number of heinous acts." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
She raises her eyebrow at something.  
  
"Including killing everybody in your neighborhood. This says you left your house one night and butchered everybody without being detected. Impressive if not sick." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"Ah yes. My best work. I suppose now you are going to ask my why I did that." Matt says.  
  
"Yes something along the lines like that." Ms. Bellum says taking off her glasses.  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
"Hell I don't know why. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. Those people made fun of me. They deserved to die." Matt says.  
  
"All of them? They all made fun of you? Including your parents?" Ms. Bellum asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
Matt slams his fist on the table and gets a hard look in his eyes.  
  
"My parents did nothing. NOTHING. When those kids were mocking me and calling me crazy Matt. I had to suffer through that shit." Matt yells.  
  
The door to Matt's side bangs.  
  
"Hey keep it down in there or we will have to shock you again." A voice says.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want that." Matt says sarcastically.  
  
"So you have had shock treatment before?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Hell yeah. But they can't get it through their thick skulls that it doesn't do any good." Matt says laughing.  
  
"So back to your past crimes. Your massacring a town's full of people was when you were 18. What happened after that?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Doesn't that damn file tell you?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes but I want to hear your version. How you felt." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"They caught me cause I didn't try to hide. After I killed the town's people, I returned home and butchered my parents. I then called 911 and waited." Matt says.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Cause what I did was fucking wrong man. I thought it was no use hiding." Matt yells.  
  
"If you knew it was wrong than why did you do it?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Here we go with this shit again. I told you why." Matt says rolling his eyes up into his head.  
  
"So after the police came then what happened?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"I was taken to juvie and spent about 10 years of a life sentence." Matt says.  
  
Matt starts to laugh.  
  
"I got out cause there was no room. What a bunch of fucking idiots. They let out someone like me that killed a ton of people to make room for a car jacker." Matt says still laughing.  
  
"So you got out. What did you do then?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"I returned to my old neighborhood and found new people living there. I thought how dare they live in my house and my neighborhood. So I blew them all up." Matt says laughing.  
  
He laughs some more and says, "That made sure that nobody would live there anymore."  
  
"So then you were caught and declared insane." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"Hey who the hell is telling the story here? Yeah they declared me insane. Put me in this place. I have been here for 2 years. I have put away 2 profilers now." Matt says thinking of how many there was in his head.  
  
Ms. Bellum taps her glasses thoughtfully.  
  
"Now that the past is revealed. What the hell do you do now?" Matt asks.  
  
"Nothing for today but tomorrow I will delve into your mind. I will see what you see. Feel what you feel." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"Oh yeah. I had forgotten how it went." Matt says.  
  
Ms. Bellum gets up and the guard lets her out. Ms. Bellum catches a glance at Matt one more time. Suddenly a flash of terror goes through her body and gives her an involuntary shiver.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
That night Ms. Bellum is having a dream. No, a nightmare. She is running through a forest of trees, looking back every so often as if someone is chasing her. She trips and falls onto the ground. Suddenly a shadow appears in front of her. The shadow's eyes glow and it takes out a sword. The sword slices down towards her neck.  
  
"NO!" Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
She wakes up in a cold sweat, her heart beating rapidly. The next morning, Ms. Bellum returns to the same room and sits in the same chair. Soon Matt enters the room and sits down with the same expressionless face.  
  
"So you came back. I guess you are truly stupid." Matt says smiling.  
  
"I said I would. I have never backed down from a challenge." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"So now how do you 'profile' me?" Matt says.  
  
"I just focus my thoughts onto your thoughts." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"So focus your damn thoughts already. This is getting boring." Matt says.  
  
Ms. Bellum closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts. She feels herself leaving her mind and floating into the ether.  
  
"Matt are you there?" Ms. Bellum asks the ether field.  
  
The only answer she gets is a huge flash of white that blinds her. She also falls and hits something semi soft. When her vision returns she finds herself in an office. But not one of the ones in the prison. She looks around and sees a wall full of diplomas. She looks at them and realizes that her glasses are gone so she can't read that far away. She looks down and realizes that she is lying on a couch with a small angled rise where her head is.  
  
"Where am I?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Don't you recognize a counselor's office? You have been here many times in your life. No?" A voice says.  
  
Startled she looks around but doesn't see anything. She lifts her head up and looks behind her. She sees a strange man standing away from her and tapping his pad.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
The man looks up and turns around. He looks about in his 40's with hair that is starting to gray. He is wearing pretty plain looking clothing. He looks like the kind of man that doesn't shop for very fancy looking stuff.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me that." The man says.  
  
"Huh?" Ms. Bellum asks.  
  
"Why are you here?" The man asks.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I was in a prison ward for the insane." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"You mean you think you belong there?" The man asks.  
  
"No no. I was there to profile a serial killer." Ms. Bellum says shaking her head.  
  
"Interesting. How long had you been 'profiling' this man?" The man asks.  
  
"I had just started yesterday. Today would have been my first delving into his mind." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
The man is writing stuff on the pad.  
  
"Wait. What are you writing down? Do you think I am crazy?" Ms. Bellum exclaims.  
  
The man ignores her and keeps on writing. Ms. Bellum jumps up.  
  
"I said what are you writing?" Ms. Bellum says.  
  
She spins around the man and screams when he now has the face of Matt.  
  
"Yes you are crazy. Crazy to think you can handle me." Matt says laughing.  
  
Matt shoves Ms. Bellum and she falls back against the sofa. Suddenly restraints appear on her hands and her feet. No matter how much she struggles, she can't get free.  
  
"It's time for you to tell me of your childhood." Matt says.  
  
Ms. Bellum keeps on trying to get free.  
  
"No!" Ms. Bellum yells.  
  
"Why are you afraid to delve into your childhood? Could it be that it was bad?" Matt asks.  
  
"No. I had a great childhood." Ms. Bellum responds squirming.  
  
"Oh really. Maybe I should ask your parents. Just tell me where they are and I will get them." Matt says smiling.  
  
"NO!" Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
"Why not? Are your parents somewhere where I can't get to them?" Matt asks smiling.  
  
"No they are fine." Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
"They aren't are they? The are dead aren't they? Say it. SAY IT." Matt yells.  
  
"No!" Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
"SAY IT NOW!" Matt screams.  
  
"They are dead. Okay is that what you wanted to hear? My parents are dead." Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
"But how did they die?" Matt asks smiling even bigger.  
  
"They were murdered." Ms. Bellum says quietly.  
  
"What's that? I don't think I heard that." Matt asks cupping his hand over his ear.  
  
"They were murdered!" Ms. Bellum yells.  
  
"And not just them either. Your whole family was murdered right?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes! Now leave me alone!" Ms. Bellum yells.  
  
"Hey you were the one that wanted to delve into my mind. Are you going to be a baby now that my mind is too tough?" Matt asks angrily.  
  
Ms. Bellum screams as the bonds deliver shock to her body.  
  
"Now tell me who killed your family!" Matt orders.  
  
"Just a killer." Ms. Bellum whimpers.  
  
"Oh not just any killer right? A serial killer did it." Matt says.  
  
"A serial killer did it." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"LOUDER." Matt says laughing.  
  
Some more shocks go through her body.  
  
"A SERIAL KILLER KILLED THEM." Ms. Bellum screams.  
  
"Ah a breakthrough at last. I want to know why you become a profiler. It was cause of what happened to your family right?" Matt asks in a quieter voice.  
  
"Sort of." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"You wished you could have used your gifts to profile the guy that killed your family. You always wondered what made him do what he did." Matt says in a Sigmund Freud type voice.  
  
"Maybe." Ms. Bellum responds squirming.  
  
"But before you realized your gift, he was put to death. He was out of your reach." Matt says in his normal voice.  
  
"No!" Ms. Bellum yells.  
  
"Yes. So you decided to become a profiler to find out how other serial killers think. That maybe you will finally be able to understand why your family killer did it." Matt says.  
  
"Let me out!" Ms. Bellum yells.  
  
"It's time you get the rules here straight. Nobody but NOBODY gets out of here until I say so." Matt says.  
  
Ms. Bellum closes her eyes and gets a frown on her face. Suddenly she rips her bonds off and jumps up.  
  
"Well I say it's time to leave. Thanks for helping me remember again. It gave me strength." Ms. Bellum says.  
  
"No! It can't be." Matt yells.  
  
Matt disappears and so does the office. Suddenly Ms. Bellum snaps back into the real world. Matt is unconscious. Ms. Bellum calls for a guard that takes Matt to his cell and Ms. Bellum goes to the main office.  
  
"So how did it go?" The man asks.  
  
"He has a very twisted mind. He tried to weaken my by reliving terrible memories but they strengthened me. I can do it." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"We care about your well being. We don't want you to be hurt in any way. Are you sure this isn't a threat to your mental well being?" The man asks.  
  
"It's tough but I have faced tougher." Ms. Bellum responds.  
  
"Okay. But if we think there is some danger to you, I will not hesitate to fire you from this project. You got that?" The man says seriously.  
  
Ms. Bellum nods and gets up. The guards escort her out of the prison and she returns home. That night she has another nightmare.  
  
"This play is going to be great honey. I promise." A woman's voice says.  
  
Lisa looks around and sees her mommy and daddy holding her hands on both sides. She is going to a stuffy adult like play.  
  
"My friend tells me that these plays suck." Lisa says.  
  
"Lisa I told you not to use that word. You are going to enjoy this. I promise." A male voice says.  
  
Suddenly a shadowed man steps in front of her parents.  
  
"Hey have some cash to spare?" The man asks.  
  
"Sorry we are in a hurry." Lisa's mom says.  
  
"Oh I insist." The man says drawing a gun.  
  
Lisa's mother screams.  
  
"Take anything you want. Just don't harm my daughter." Lisa's mother yells.  
  
"Give me everything. Your jewels, money, anything of value now!" The man yells.  
  
Lisa looks on in fear as her parents shove everything they have at the man.  
  
"This is all you have. You're holding out on me." The man says.  
  
"No I swear that's all I have." Lisa's mother responds crying.  
  
Suddenly Lisa drops her keepsake.  
  
"You lying bitch." The man snarls.  
  
He shoots Lisa's mother and then her father.  
  
"Hey little girl. Want to feel some cold lead." The man smiles.  
  
Lisa gets a glimpse of the killer's face. It's Matt. She starts running away screaming but Matt shoots her in the shoulder. Lisa wakes up with a start.  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell was that?" Lisa Bellum asks.  
  
She feels wetness on the pillow. She is horrified when she sees that there is blood on it. Lisa screams.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Still shaken from her dream, Lisa returns to the prison and enters the same room. Matt once again sits down and seems snugger this time.  
  
"Back for more huh?" Matt asks smiling.  
  
"Yes. I will keep on coming back until I have you figured out." Lisa responds.  
  
Matt starts laughing and says, "No matter how many times I hear that from a profiler, it still makes me laugh."  
  
Matt wipes the tears from his eyes and gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"Let's get it on." Matt says.  
  
Lisa concentrates and closes her eyes until she is floating once again in the ether. She feels herself fall again but this time on a hard surface. She hears screaming and cursing going on. At first she thinks she is back in the prison and is hearing the insane prisoners. But everything is dark and she can't see anything.  
  
"Where am I?" Lisa asks.  
  
The light comes on suddenly and blinds her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" A voice screams.  
  
"Where am I?" Lisa asks.  
  
A vicious whip strike hits her and makes her scream.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The voice screams again.  
  
"Lisa Bellum." Lisa answers crying.  
  
The whip strikes her again.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The voice screams.  
  
"LISA BELLUM." Lisa screams.  
  
The whip strikes harder than ever.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Lisa cries.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The voice screams.  
  
"Help me!" Lisa yells.  
  
The whip strikes her over and over again until she loses consciousness. When she wakes up she tries to stand but finds her strapped to a table. She looks around.  
  
"Subject is crazy of course. She seems to have delusions that he cellmate is torturing her with a whip. Even though nobody is allowed a weapon of any kind here." A voice says.  
  
"He did have a whip." Lisa says.  
  
"Shut up!" The voice yells.  
  
The table electrifies and Lisa screams in agony.  
  
"The other delusion the patient has is that she can figure me out." The voice says.  
  
Lisa looks over and screams when she sees the voice is Matt.  
  
"Yes her mental illness seems to not allow her to realize that it's hopeless." Matt says.  
  
"No leave me alone you bastard!" Lisa yells.  
  
"Oh so it's name calling time huh you bitch?" Matt asks.  
  
Matt puts his hand over Lisa's mouth. When he pulls it back, her mouth is fused. Lisa does a mumbled scream of horror.  
  
"That's better." Matt says smiling sadistically.  
  
Lisa mumbles some more and her eyes show complete terror in them.  
  
"You know I don't really like that look in your eyes." Matt says.  
  
He puts his hands over her eyes and when he pulls back, she has no eyes. Lisa's muffled screams become much larger.   
  
"Oh and I think you hear too much. How else can you get so stupid?" Matt says.  
  
Lisa tries to get away from his hands but Matt puts one on each ear. When he pulls them away, the ears have sealed up.  
  
"That's better." Matt says.  
  
Lisa continues to squirm.  
  
"You are such a dirty bitch you know that? I think you should go for a nice swim." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly the table drops out from under Lisa and she finds herself falling into a tub of water. She pushes herself up.  
  
"Uh uh uh. We can't have you ending your bath too soon now can we?" Matt asks.  
  
He pushes her head underwater and Lisa is barely able to get a deep breath before he does.  
  
"Come on take a nice deep breath. It won't hurt, much." Matt says laughing.  
  
Bubbles rise to the surface as Lisa's air escapes somehow. Matt continues to laugh. Lisa blacks out as her air runs low. She wakes up with a start on the ground, still dripping wet. She finds that everything on her face is back to normal.  
  
"Where am I now? Where are you Matt?" Lisa asks.  
  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Matt responds.  
  
His voice seems to be coming from everywhere.  
  
"Maybe I'm over here." Matt says.  
  
Lisa spins to the right.  
  
"Or over here." Matt says.  
  
Lisa spins to the left.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Matt says.  
  
Lisa spins around and Matt drives a spike into her gut. Lisa doubles over in pain and screams.  
  
"Why don't you just give up. You can't win. You should know that by now." Matt says.  
  
"I have profiled the best. Even.." Lisa says.  
  
"Yeah yeah even old Charlie. Well who fucking cares cause I am the king of all mind game masters." Matt says.  
  
Matt picks up Lisa as if she was a rag doll.  
  
"My mind is a game that anybody can play but nobody can win." Matt says.  
  
Lisa starts gasping for air as Matt starts to crush her larynx.  
  
"Stop it please." Lisa says meekly.  
  
"All you have to do is get out of this place like you did last time. You can do that can't you?" Matt asks.  
  
Lisa doesn't say anything and continues to choke.  
  
"Why can't the almighty profiler get out of my mind? After all you got in." Matt says.  
  
Lisa goes limp and Matt throws her against an invisible wall.  
  
"You are weak. It's time I left you with someone that can toughen you up. Good luck." Matt says laughing.  
  
He disappears and the dark room is replaced by a boot camp like setting. Lisa gets up and sees that she is wearing a uniform of sorts,  
  
"Okay you maggots. I hate you and you hate me. I am going to make your life a living hell when you are here at camp insane!" A sergeant yells.  
  
Lisa looks around sees that she is the only person around.  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake. I don't belong here." Lisa says.  
  
"Oh so you don't belong here eh? Hah that's what almost everybody says." The sergeant says.  
  
Lisa screams as the sergeant whips her hard.  
  
"Drop and give me a million!" The sergeant yells.  
  
"A million?" Lisa exclaims.  
  
"NOW!" The sergeant screams.  
  
He whips Lisa again and she falls down. She gets up and pulls her body up for the first pushup. Suddenly a bunch of sharp spikes shoot up from the ground and stop at about 1 inch.  
  
"Now no resting or you will be resting forever." The sergeant says.  
  
Lisa tries her best but her muscles are giving out.  
  
"I can't do it. Please." Lisa begs.  
  
The sergeant laughs maniacally and puts his foot on her back.  
  
She struggles to keep herself up while the sergeant puts more and more weight on her.  
  
"Come-on kiss that wonderful earth." The sergeant says.  
  
Lisa screams as she gives out and falls towards the deadly spikes. But before she can hit them, they and the rest of the setting disappears. Instead of hitting the ground, she finds herself strapped into a chair.  
  
"Lisa for the crime of impersonating a profiler, you have been sentenced to death." A guy says.  
  
Lisa screams when she sees that she is in an electric chair. The switch guy puts his hand on the switch.  
  
"Any last words?" The main guy asks.  
"Don't do this please." Lisa begs.  
  
"Oops wrong answer." The guy says.  
  
The switch is thrown and Lisa convulses with pain. Suddenly she finds herself back in the real world. She feels underneath her nose and finds blood coming out of it.   
  
"I'm done." Lisa says.  
  
She gets up but then collapses on the floor. The warden rushes into the room and takes her to the hospital ward. When Lisa wakes up she is in a bed in the asylum ward.  
  
"She's going to be okay. I am not sure what caused her collapse but I don't see any damage." A doctor says.  
  
"Lisa I don't want you to do this anymore. It's too much of a health risk." The warden says with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"No just give me one more chance. I can do this, I know it." Lisa says.  
  
"Okay one more chance and that's it. This is against my better judgment but we really could use some understanding into the mind of a serial killer." The warden says.  
  
After a few more hours of observation, Lisa is let out and drives home. She can't get out of her mind what she saw this time. Suddenly a man runs in front of the car and she slams on the brakes. But she feels a big thump.  
  
"Oh no!" Lisa yells.  
  
She rushes out of the car and finds the body. She pulls it out from under the car to look at it.  
  
"Hello baby." The person says suddenly coming to life.  
  
Lisa screams when she sees Matt's face on the body.  
  
"Is this how you profile people? By killing them?" Matt says.  
  
Lisa wakes up with a start in her bed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lisa walks into the room, holding up a confident front in spite of what has been happening. She sits down, crossing her legs and looking to Matt, who was smug as ever.   
  
"You know," says Matt, "you don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
Lisa says nothing and focuses her thoughts toward Matt's.  
  
"Before you go venturing into my mind and what not," interrupts Matt, "I would like to say something."  
  
Lisa sighs impatiently and says, "What is it, Matt?"  
  
Matt holds up his hands in a little sign of peace, saying, "Now, hold on there, missy. I am on your side. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner both our lives will be."  
  
Lisa smirks in disinterest and says, "Is that all?"  
  
Matt nods and his fingers trace his lips like he is zipping a zipper.  
  
"Good" replies Lisa as she begins to float once more from her mind into the ether.   
  
After a blinding white light, she sees a white house with a bright white picket fence. A sun that seems like a child's crayon drawing hangs in the sky, which also appears to be as if a child colored it. A theme song reminiscent of "Leave it to beaver" plays on in the background.  
  
"What the hell is this place?" Lisa says with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" A female voice speaks out from a bright white house right in front of Lisa.   
  
As she walks towards it, she begins to feel a soft chill brush against her face. The first soothing signs since she began profiling Matt.  
  
Once inside she sees that nearly everything is white. The furniture, the old fashioned television, the walls, the ceiling and even the floor are colored white and decorated with sunflowers. A woman then walks by Lisa and stopped. She has a pink Sunday dress and a white apron on. Her body is of a woman, but, to Lisa's horror, Matt's face is on top of her shoulders.   
  
In a very feminine voice the woman says, "You must be Matt's friend, come and have dinner with us. Matt! Your friend is here!"   
  
Matt traipses down the steps, wearing a white button up shirt and white khaki pants with black penny loafer shoes.   
  
"Okay Mom, you know I wouldn't miss dinner!" Replies Matt.  
  
Lisa looks on with shock as Matt takes her by the arm and leads her into the kitchen. A large man sits at a dinner table, also bearing Matt's face, sitting down and holding his knife and fork in his hands. A large metal cover covers up what is being served. Matt's Mom opens the refrigerator, hearing a liquid pour into a large pitcher. She then shuts the door and pours a thick red liquid into four glasses.   
  
"We've been expecting you," Matt's Mom says.   
  
Lisa laughs, trying to cover up her disillusionment, saying, "I see...So what are we having for dinner?"   
  
Lisa takes a sip of the red liquid and some of it trickles down her right cheek.   
  
She wipes it off with a napkin, after saying, "Mmmm...That is good juice, ma'am."  
  
Matt's Mom pulls the cover off to reveal a woman's charred torso. Lisa bolts back, tripping over her own feet and screaming. Matt's Mom then frowns in a kind and humble way and walks to the refrigerator.   
  
"Perhaps you'd like some juice?" She says, opening the refrigerator revealing a woman's severed head with a funnel sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"All natural body juice." Matt's Mom says.   
  
Lisa scrambles to her feet and tries to open the front door, only to find it locked. Matt then slams his hands against the door, pinning her against the door. She turns and faces him. For a couple of minutes, all Matt does is look at her and all she does is return his looks with looks of horror. Breathing softly against her, he raises his hand very slowly to her cheek, and removes her glasses, tucking them neatly in her jacket pocket.   
  
Lisa's eyes lock on Matt's and she takes the pin holding her hair and she lets her hair fall down over her left shoulder.  
  
"Out of all the profilers they sent my way," Matt says, almost whispering, "You, are by far, the sexiest."   
  
Lisa's hands slide down Matt's chest and she rips the button up shirt, revealing his bare chest. She gazed at him as he opened her blouse, revealing a black bra covering supple breasts.  
  
Matt's breathing becomes heavy as he gazes at her gorgeous figure, saying, "And getting sexier by the minute."   
  
Lisa's terror turns into desire as she says, "Oh, yes..."  
  
Matt looks to her, sliding the rest of her dress down, revealing only her undergarments, and Lisa removes Matt's revealing his naked lower abdomen. He removes his shirt completely, standing naked before her. The passion and desire in her eyes intensifies greatly as he grabs the front of her bra strap and tears it off with his hand. With the other hand, he rips off her panties, revealing her naked body.  
  
"Say it, Lisa," Matt says, closing in, their lips barely touching, "say it, and it will be done."   
  
"Fuck me." Lisa replies in an eager, desire-filled voice.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Matt responds closing his lips around hers and they embrace each other in a warm, passionate kiss.   
  
Lisa wraps her legs around him as he begins going in. After several minutes, and loud moaning, the activity stops and they collapse together on the floor where she begins riding on top of him, continuing the lovemaking. Several hours seems to pass, as when all is said and done, they fall asleep in each other's arms.   
  
When Lisa wakes up, she finds herself naked in a dim hallway, and the only light coming from distorted skylights high above.   
  
"Matt," Lisa says with a whisper, "where are you?"  
  
"Right here, dearest," replies Matt, who is revealed in a spotlight.   
  
"What happened?" Lisa asks in a puzzled attempt to figure out what happened before.  
  
"OH!" Matt gasps sarcastically, "you don't remember? You don't remember our fucking each other's brains out?"   
  
Lisa shivers at the thought, saying, "I remember, I just don't know why."   
  
Matt walks to her and sighs from boredom, saying, "Do you remember whose mind you're in? Do you? You're in my brain, you slut."  
  
Lisa stood up and says, "I am not a slut!"   
  
Lisa raised her hand and went to slap Matt's face, but somehow her hand stopped in midair. "You are if I say you are."   
  
Matt snaps his fingers and Lisa drapes her arms around him, cuddling and caressing him, and once he snaps his fingers again, she jumps backwards.   
  
"In this world," Matt says arrogantly, "I think...therefore...you are."   
  
A rattling sound comes from above them. As Lisa looks up, she is horrified to see that naked, mutilated bodies are hanging from meat hooks piercing their flesh. Maggots, roaches, flies, and ants are crawling and squirming outside and within the bodies. Lisa's eyes well up with tears as she looks on.   
  
Matt looks to her and says, "It's a shame you have to go. If it's any consolation, you were the best fuck of them all."   
  
Lisa feels five meat hooks bury themselves into both her arms and her back. Matt reveals a large pool-like container, holding the assorted bugs the corpses are covered in. The chains raise Lisa's bloody naked body and carry her over the container. Lisa's face is filled with horror as Matt began playing a violin solo.   
  
"HELP!!!" Lisa screamed out loud, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!!!! HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
Lisa's feet become submerged in the insect pool, and she feels them crawling, nibbling, and touching her body. Then, Lisa's lower abdomen sinks into the horde of bugs, tears streaking down her face.   
  
Matt waves bye bye as her naked breasts sink beneath the surface, and Lisa lets out one final scream before being totally submerged in the insect pool. Matt walks around the edges and laughs out loud.  
  
Lisa could hear and feel the insects swirling and crawling all over her, but then a voice cried out, "Give her two hundred cc's of adrenaline."   
  
A male voice then shouted, "You stupid son of a bitch, that would be too much!"  
  
The voice said, "Do it, do it now, dammit!"   
  
Lisa feels the bugs enter through her mouth and nose and she begins to choke on the insects.   
  
But she then opens her eyes, seeing the asylum's doctor and the warden. She then bolts out of her chair, her arms and back hurting. She looks to her arms and sees the blood on her blouse, which is open, revealing her naked chest. She covers up and curls up into a fetal position, waving that everyone get away.  
  
The doctor says worriedly, "She's in a kind of traumatic shock." "We can't do anything for her without treatment."   
  
The warden says, "That does it, Bellum. You're off the case. You're history!"  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Lisa drives home in a daze over what happened to her.  
  
"I have never failed a profile before. What is wrong with me?" Lisa wonders.  
  
She drives home silently and goes straight to bed. Meanwhile in his cell, Matt is licking his lips and laughing maniacally.   
  
"So you think you are finished eh Ms. Bellum? I got a taste of your dark side last time and I liked it. AND I WANT MORE!" Matt yells.  
  
Lisa stirs in her sleep. Suddenly she finds herself in a big room that looks like the ancient rooms that warriors would fight in.  
  
"Welcome Ms. Bellum. Welcome to my nightmare." A voice says.  
  
Lisa spins around and screams when she sees Matt standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"What's wrong? Weren't expecting to see me since you aren't profiling me? Well as I told you that I make the rules in mind games. I got enough of a familiarity of your mind so I could reach out myself." Matt says.  
  
Lisa looks down and sees that she is now dressed in armor and a broadsword is at her side.  
  
She looks up and sees that Matt is clad the same way also.  
  
"Let's duel." Matt says.  
  
He yells and rushes at Lisa. Something inside of her brings the sword up to block.  
  
"Impressive." Matt says.  
  
He shoves her away. He motions at her.  
  
"Now come on. Show me what you can do." Matt says.  
  
Something inside of Lisa snaps. She screams and races at Matt with her sword raised. Matt calmly blocks her blow.  
  
"Yeah that's the dark side of Lisa Bellum I want to see." Matt says laughing.  
  
"Stop tormenting me. Leave me alone damn it!" Lisa yells.  
  
"I will but only if you can beat me." Matt says.  
  
Lisa kicks Matt down. She brings her sword to his neck.  
  
"Do it. It's the only way you can be safe from me." Matt says smugly.  
  
Lisa thinks of all the nightmarish worlds he put her through. She brings the sword back and swipes it right through his neck, severing his head.  
  
"You call that a beheading?" Matt's head says.  
  
Lisa screams and starts hacking up Matt's body into little pieces.  
  
"Ah yeah. Bring on the darkness girl." Matt says laughing maniacally.  
  
"Shut up!" Lisa screams.  
  
"What happened to the cool confident profiler that walked into my domain just 4 days ago?" Matt asks.  
  
Lisa doesn't respond she just stands there breathing heavily.  
  
"I knew you weren't unflappable. Nobody is. No matter how calm they look when they come in to see me, they are very un-calm when I am finished with them." Matt says.  
  
Lisa suddenly finds that her sword has been replaced with a huge mallet. She screams and rushes forward towards the head. She swings the mallet down and crushes Matt's head. The head blows up and pieces of brain and blood fly everywhere.  
  
"Go to hell." Lisa yells.  
  
Suddenly something taps on her shoulder. Lisa screams when she sees it's Matt, all whole again.  
  
"No you go to hell." Matt says.  
  
He knocks Lisa to her knees and raises his sword up.  
  
"Oh and tell the devil that I am happy to serve him." Matt says.  
  
He brings the sword down and cuts Lisa's head off.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
An apartment is swarming with police officers and a few detectives. The officers are searching everywhere and taking fingerprints.  
  
"This is bizarre. No forced entry. No fingerprints other than her own so far. She couldn't have done this to herself." The detective says shaking his head.  
  
The evidence-gathering officer comes up to the detective.  
  
"I couldn't find anything that would make it seem like someone else was here recently." The officer says.  
  
"Keep looking. There has got to be something around here. Go ask some people if they saw a strange man in the building." The detective says frowning.  
  
The officer exits the room.  
  
"What could of done this to her?" The detective asks.  
  
THE MIND IS A VERY COMPLICATED THING.   
  
A dead body is revealed.  
  
ANYONE THAT DARES TO EXPLORE IT WHO ISN'T CAREFUL MAY BE LOST  
  
And next to it is a severed head. Lisa's head.  
  
FOREVER.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
